<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxins in the Dark by ForGreaterEffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061984">Toxins in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForGreaterEffect/pseuds/ForGreaterEffect'>ForGreaterEffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Glowing Eyes, Guns, Pet Names, Reader is a Klutz, Scaring the Devil out of a poor man who's just trying to sleep, Scaring yourself even more, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubbed toes, there's not much to tag here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForGreaterEffect/pseuds/ForGreaterEffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a small piece of trivia on the Caustic Wiki page that says his eyes glow in the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toxins in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said in the summary; this is based on a tidbit of trivia from Caustic's Wiki page that says his eyes seem to glow in the dark and I couldn't help myself. Caustic is my fave so miss me with the hate, thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that you saw it you literally screamed.</p>
<p>In your defense it was the first time that you had spent the night, getting up around one a.m to use the bathroom you had forgotten that this wasn’t your apartment and had subsequently tripped over literally everything that Caustic owned. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to you, two glowing eyes watched you in the darkness as you made a racket on your way to the bathroom. </p>
<p>You sat on the toilet hoping that you hadn’t woken Alexander on your clumsy way to the restroom. It wasn’t that his apartment was a mess like his bunk on the dropship was. On the contrary, it was very neat and tidy. Whether this was because he cleaned when he knew you were coming or because he was normally very organized was a mystery. The cleanliness of the apartment, however, did not change the fact that the ways in which the layout of his furniture differed from that of yours tripped you up.</p>
<p>Finishing your business you washed your hands and stepped back out into the apartment. Carefully you pushed a foot forward feeling out the area. Your toes touched carpet and you took a confident step forward, moving slowly across the living room. The door to the bedroom was still open so you crept in quietly. </p>
<p>You stub your toe on what you’re fairly certain is the dresser just inside the door yelping quietly. There’s a grumble from the bed and you look up startled. Your gaze is met with two striking yellow eyes glowing faintly in the dark.</p>
<p>The scream that tears from your throat is completely unbefitting of an Apex Legend but it nonetheless pierces the air of the apartment like a banshee’s wail. </p>
<p>The bedside lamp comes on with a click to illuminate you standing in the corner of the room like a cornered mouse.</p>
<p>“Why are you screaming!?” The man in bed growls sitting up. The covers pool in his lap. In his hand is a P2020 pointed at the doorway.</p>
<p>“Why are your eyes glowing?!” You exclaim moving slowly towards the bed.</p>
<p>He lowers the gun realizing that it’s him you were screaming about. The man gives a heavy sigh before patting the empty space next to him. You climb into bed warily, watching as he puts the P2020 back into the drawer of the nightstand. </p>
<p>“It’s what allows me to see through the Nox. My eyes have been altered to see through the chemicals that comprise my gases.” He says like it’s no big deal.</p>
<p>You’re still in shock staring at this man as he shuts the nightstand drawer and turns back to you. It’s several tense moments of regarding each other before you speak up again. </p>
<p>“So can you, like,” You pause looking for the best choice of words that won’t sound positively absurd, “See in the dark?” </p>
<p>The man beside you huffs out a soft laugh that’s interrupted by some strained coughing. You lean over rubbing a gentle hand across his shoulders through the fit. </p>
<p>“Faintly, but yes.” He replies after he’s finished coughing. </p>
<p>Realization strikes and you have to fight the urge to hide beneath the covers. </p>
<p>“So you saw me fumble over literally everything you own didn’t you?” You ask sheepishly.</p>
<p>The man nods. “Literally everything.”</p>
<p>You laugh at your own expense as he turns the light off and those yellow eyes fix on you again like a predator in the night. </p>
<p>Strong arms wrap around your belly just before you feel the tip of his nose trace up between your shoulder blades up past the nape of your neck, just for him to place a kiss behind your ear. Those lips caress the shell of your ear and warm breath fans across your cheek as he chides.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Mouse.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you waiting on the second part(more like multiple parts) of Paradise Calling, fear not! It is in the works, but I've had this piece and some others sitting on my phone for a while and just now decided to post them with a little prompting from a friend. Thanks for reading, as always comment, kudos, let me know what you think! Or don't, it's all up to you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>